El Día en que Naciste
by Silvery Shine
Summary: Taiki Kamilla siempre ha sido un chico consentido y caprichoso por culpa del amor que le tiene su padre, en su cumpleaños número 16 se molesta con Tai por no interceder ante un castigo que tenia bien merecido, esto lo hace husmear entre las cosas de su padre y encontrar cierta "sorpresa"…


Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a mi perfil, para esta ocasión traigo un proyecto que les confesare tenia en mente desde hace casi un año, sin embargo debido a un capricho no había subido todavía... Bien no hay mucho que decir, excepto que espero les guste y tengan la amabilidad de expresarme su opinión y recomendaciones en review's, bien no siendo más... buena lectura y nos vemos al final... ►

* * *

**El día en que naciste**

Cierto día del mes de Febrero, lo único que se escuchaba a las afueras de la residencia Kamilla eran los pasos sobre esforzados y los murmullos malgeniados de un chico que mascullaba gran cantidad de críticas y algunos insultos a sus seres queridos mientras intentaba forzar sus llaves en la entrada de su hogar, una vez logro entrar el joven Taiki Kamilla quien hoy cumple 16 años de edad, azoto la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y lanzo tanto sus zapatos como las llaves al suelo tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitieron.

- ¡Definitivamente todos los adultos son idiotas! - grito iracundo el chico al dar el 1º paso al interior de la sala - ¿Quién se cree ese imbécil de Matt para sermonearme y haberme dado un golpe en la cabeza?, ¿Qué diablos se supone que les pasa a mi tía Hikari y a mi papit… a mi padre? ¿Por qué diablos no intervinieron?

Todas estas interrogantes partían de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hace un par de horas en el centro comercial de Odaiba, donde el joven castaño estelarizo una monumental escena debido a que su padre se había negado a complacer en un 100% todos sus caprichos de esa mañana; sin embargo el joven castaño sintió en parte remordimiento principalmente por cierto gesto de ¿tristeza? Que se había dibujado en el rostro de su padre poco antes de que Matt hubiese tomado partido en la escena que él había montado, por ello el chico hizo uso de toda la cordura y de la fuerza que tenia para cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y pensar en si ¿realmente había tenido la culpa de todo? como se lo hizo ver "su tío", aunque al ser tan temperamental como su progenitor esta acción le costo de sobre manera. Una vez lo logro adopto una posición de loto e intento recordar todo lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial, sin embargo su mente solo lo llevo directamente al momento en que por 1º vez en su vida le habían puesto una mano encima, esto lo hizo enloquecer nuevamente y en medio de una infantil y escandaloso berrinche decidió que se desquitaría de la única persona que estaba seguro lo defendería a pesar de saber lo que hizo, así que con paso firme fue directo al estudio de su padre, tomo las llaves y empezó a abrir los cajones y lanzar por todos lados los importantes documentos que el joven diplomático guardaba allí.

Cuando estaba terminando de "desocupar" su 3º cajón encontró un sobre que llamo su atención, este era de color azul eléctrico con bordes rojos y tenía varios digi-huevos que Taiki reconoció como de _Butamon_ dibujados en él, lo qué más llamo la atención del pequeño elegido fue la letra negra y elegante que tenía en su reverso, tal vez fuera solo una palabra de tres letras, pero el adolecente podría reconocer esa escritura donde fuera, especialmente con las pistas que daba el sobre…

- Evidentemente esta es la letra de mi papit… de mi padre. – por un momento algo de nostalgia invadió al chico, quien instintivamente leyó aquel monosílabo en voz alta - "Aki", así suele llamarme mi papi - Rápidamente y en contra de la voluntad del castaño se acumularon 2 lagrimas en cada ojo, por casualidad estas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en sus muñecas, cuando se dio cuenta apretó el sobre con rabia, pues según él era la 2º vez en el día que su padre lo había lastimado. – ¡Estoy arto de ese diminutivo tan estúpido!, ¿acaso no le entra en la cabeza que ya no soy un bebé?, ¿Cuándo rayos va a aceptar que ya tengo 16 años y soy capaz de cuidarme por mi mismo? - nuevamente las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y la rabia lo hizo tomar una decisión quizá no muy acertada - leeré su estúpida carta solo una vez y dependiendo de su contenido la romperé en 2 o en mil pedazos.

Con la decisión tomada el joven castaño se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso grande de leche y luego fue a su habitación para sentarse en su cama y leer más cómodamente la carta que había encontrado, al abrirla noto que el papel estaba algo viejo y que pequeños círculos de reborde amarillo se marcaban por toda la hoja, lo cual hablaba bastante bien de la edad de aquel documento, sin embargo Taiki no presto mucha atención a tan triviales detalles, se acostó de lado en posición fetal y procedió a leer la carta que sostenía el brazo que no estaba apegando la almohada a su cabeza…

_Querido Taiki,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que hoy es tú cumpleaños número 18, antes que nada permíteme felicitarte y desearte solo alegrías y mil bendiciones, quiero que sepas que a pesar de que en este momento posiblemente no esté contigo (ya que no me creo capaz), no significa que no te quiera o que este enojado, sino todo lo contrario, es más, puedo decirte que actualmente solo llevamos 6 horas de conocernos y ya te amo con todo mi ser y es precisamente esa la razón de que te escriba esta carta, te he aprendido a amar y has significado tanto para mí en tan poco tiempo que decidí que sería justo que en este día, el día en que posiblemente tus manitas suelten las mías y abras tus alas para salir del hogar (como yo lo hice), supieras por todo lo que he pasado hoy y conocieras a plenitud mis alegrías y temores de este día, el día que quedara grabado en mi corazón y mi mente como el mejor día de mi vida… ¿y sabes porque?... muy fácil, porque hoy es el día en que te vi nacer…_

Esta última frase hizo que el joven castaño bajara la guardia por un momento, tragara saliva con fuerza y parpadeara dos veces al no entender ¿Qué sucedía?... fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que se riera de sí mismo, ya que este último gesto lo había aprendido de su padre y todo el mundo los criticaba por tan infantil ademan; ya estando más relajado por la diversión de hace un momento, suspiro profundamente y se dejo vencer por la curiosidad para continuar con su lectura…

_Antes de comenzar te confesare que no creía posible que mi felicidad fuera mayor al día en que tú madre y yo nos casamos, debes saber que amo a Naomi con todo mi ser y aún me sonrojo cuando ella me dice que me ama o que estoy muy guapo jaja, creo que lo cierto es que aún me comporto como un niño que se ha enamorado por primera vez cuando estamos juntos… de todas formas no vale la pena guardarte el secreto, Naomi de hecho si fue mi 1º amor y también el ultimo, así que eso te demostrará que es posible tener un único amor a primera vista y vivir feliz con ella (hago esta anotación por si al día en que leas esta carta has tenido problemas amorosos); sin embargo me disculpo porque desvarió mucho, así que regresaré a lo que me compete…_

_Como te decía nunca creí posible que hubiera un día más feliz que el día de mi boda, obviamente no podía ni imaginarme las lagrimas de tú madre aquel 17 de Junio, cuando fue hasta mi oficina y me abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos y una gigantesca sonrisa… - "Vas a ser papá amor mío, vas a ser papá" - fue lo que me dijo antes de empezar a llorar de felicidad, yo me quede paralizado y sentí que mi cuerpo simplemente iba a estallar de felicidad, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, lo único cierto es que cuando el beso de tú mamá me trajo de vuelta a la realidad la tenia levantada y estábamos dando vueltas como tontos por mi oficina, mientras una incontable cantidad de lagrimas bajaban de mis ojos a mi boca sonriente…_

_Durante los siguientes 9 meses me dedique con todas mis fuerzas a conseguir lo que sería necesario para que tú mamá, tú y yo viviéramos en nuestro propio castillo de cuento de hadas, empecé a trabajar horas extra y a colaborarle tanto a Cody con sus casos, como a Davis con nuevos clientes para tener ingresos extra, busque una casa más grande que el apartamento en el que vivíamos y fui fanático de las tiendas para niños… de hecho de estas últimas te confesaré que tengo mil y un catálogos y aún a la fecha de hoy he decorado tú cuarto unas 300 veces, la peor parte es que aún no me decido entre la decoración de osos, la de autos de carrera o aquella alusiva al futbol soccer y a la selección Japonesa…_

Nuevamente una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en las facciones del heredero del valor, ahora que lo pensaba, su habitación cambiaba de decoración cada año y siempre se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que quiere mi papito?, por lo visto y a pesar de los años, Tai nunca había logrado decidirse por un solo estilo para la habitación de su hijo… justo en ese momento Taiki se sentó para darle un vistazo más claro a su habitación, hace unas semanas que Tai lo había mandado a quedarse con sus "Primos" Kotaro y May Lin Ishida y al regresar encontró lo que admiraba, un juego de alcoba, estantes con libros, un estudio y 4 paredes, todo alusivas a aquello que se relaciona con el espacio… de hecho ahora que el chico revisaba detenidamente su cama, se dio cuenta de que su almohada es un pequeño sol y los barandales de la misma una constelación recta de graciosas estrellas… el joven negó con la cabeza mientras reía sonrojado.

– Por eso procuro no invitar a nadie, si alguien viera mi cuarto se acabaría mi vida social en la preparatoria – susurro mientras cubría su rostro con vergüenza, luego respiro profundo, se volvió a acostar y prosiguió con la lectura de la carta…

_En fin, los primeros meses me asegure de que a Naomi no le faltará nada e hice hasta lo imposible para acompañarla a cada control, recuerdo que en más de una ocasión el médico me pedía que guardará silencio cuando aparecías en la pantalla por la ecografía jaja, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si se trataba de ti?, ¿Cómo no emocionarse cuando estás viendo a la persona más importante del universo? Y más aún cuando ¡es un varón!… mi dulce y tierno primogénito; más o menos por el 3º ó 4º mes la pancita de mamá empezó a crecer rápidamente, cada día que pasaba me parecía más bella y tenía más ansias de tenerlo todo listo para cuando llegaras… sin embargo no quiero que mal entiendas, a pesar de que dedicaba mucho de mi tiempo en conseguir todo para ti, mi tiempo libre fue 100% de Naomi, durante su embarazo completo hemos participado de todo tipo de actividades al aire libre y románticas, he cumplido todos sus caprichos y hemos visto todas las películas que ha querido en cinemas y mi única condición fue que obedeciera al pie de la letra las recomendaciones y dietas que le dio el doctor, aunque esto último fue lo más difícil debido a los antojos que tenia, pero por lo visto te gustarán los dulces y el arroz frito tanto como a mí._

_Bien, estando por el 6º mes iniciaron las complicaciones, fue una temporada muy difícil debido a que mi trabajo incremento y los cambios de humor de mamá se multiplicaron por 4, de hecho durante el 6º y 7º mes me di cuenta de que la vida me puso a prueba para saber si era merecedor del don que estaba por recibir, ya que cada vez que tenía tiempo libre para estar junto a tu mamá y tú, el teléfono sonaba y me encargaban más cosas, los días que me daban para descansar tú mamá se enfermaba y cuando todo parecía estar bien, Naomi se ponía agresiva y buscaba desesperadamente pelear conmigo… sabes, en este momento me pregunto ¿era necesario ponerme a prueba?, temo que es algo que no entenderé pero de ser así, valió la pena ya que los últimos meses fueron una experiencia única, no sé cómo decirlo… simplemente todo salió bien, me dieron un aumento, conseguimos la casa, Naomi estuvo fuerte y saludable como un roble y lo más importante… tú no dejaste de crecer y hacías cosas realmente graciosas durante las ecografías… como ya lo dije el médico tendía a regañarme por escandaloso y en más de una ocasión le pidió a tú mamá que no me llevara a sus controles… espero que no heredes eso de mi o tendrás problemas…_

Y como si de una conversación tipo "hombre a hombre" se tratase, Taiki sintió estas palabras pesadas, más como un regaño que como un consejo porque en contra de lo que su padre había deseado en aquel entonces, había resultado mucho más escandaloso y animoso que su progenitor, es más, a sus 16 años ya lo habían expulsado de más de 4 teatros, 2 bibliotecas y 14 tiendas de juegos por andar corriendo y gritando como loco al no entender algo, al discutir con Kotaro y más que nada al celebrar sus victorias…

_Aún en contra de mis expectativas el gran día llego y yo no estaba preparado, esta mañana cuando desperté todo se veía normal, nuevamente había despertado antes que mamá y aproveche la oportunidad para abrazarla y besarla mientras consentía su vientre, aún siento aquel temor que experimente cuando ella puso cara de malestar estomacal cuando la bese, realmente me moría de vergüenza de pensar que su gesto se debía a que tenia mal aliento… sin embargo pocos segundo después se levanto gritando - ¡Taichi el bebé va a nacer, el bebé va a nacer! - eso hizo que saltara de la cama y comenzara a corre como loco y a buscar todo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno y llevar a Naomi al hospital, desayunamos solo huevos cocidos con café y partimos de inmediato al hospital, además la presión que ejercía Naomi con tantos gritos me puso los nervios de punta y debo decir que nunca había sentido tan pesado, lento y eterno el trafico de esta ciudad, todo lo que hacía era golpetear el volante con mis dedos mientras decía una y otra vez - ¡vamos, muévanse, muévanse que necesitamos llegar! - Y realmente el tener a tu madre sentada a mi lado sosteniéndose el vientre con un gesto de dolor y respirando como le enseñaron para cuando estuviera en labor de parto no me ayudaba para nada._

_Una vez llegamos al hospital comence a pedir ayuda con desespero, un grupo de enfermeros y sus asistentes se llevaron a Naomi para prepararla para entrar a la sala de parto y me hicieron la recomendación que invirtiera el tiempo que tardarian en llamarme en algo productivo… será tonto pero lo unico que se me ocurrio fue hacer que todos se levantarán a las 8 de la mañana de este domingo y en cuanto me contestaban yo les gritaba - ¡Naomi está en la sala de parto, mi hijo está por nacer! - de inmediato todos respondían con un grito de - ¿Qué, porque no nos avisaste antes? Ya vamos para haya - y luego colgaban, fue cuestión de 1 hora y media para que todos estubieran en la sala y la sesión de abrazos y consejos comenzaran… el reloj prosiguió su marcha y yo sentía que mi corazón se detendría en cualquier momento "¿Por qué diablos se tardan tanto en llamarme?, ¿Qué acaso no entienden que quiero ver a mi esposa y a mi bebé?" murmuraba una y otra vez mientras caminaba de una esquina de la sala de espera a la otra, de hecho tal vez y solo tal vez exagere un poco, porque luego de 10 eternos minutos de estar en ese movimiento repetitivo note que los demás me observaban con preocupación y todos empujaban a Matt para que intentará hablar conmigo jaja, lo único cierto es que cuando el rubio logro reunir el valor para acercarse e intentar calmarme la enfermera entro de golpe y me llamo, la emoción fue tanta que sin querer golpee el estomago de Matt con mi codo al darme vuelta y corrí hacia la enfermera._

_- Bien señor Kamilla, su esposa ya está lista para ingresar a la sala de parto, así que por favor acompáñeme para que lo preparemos a usted también._

_Sé que se supone que la enfermera me guíe, pero creo que fui yo quien la jalo todo el camino hasta los vestidores y creo que le arrebate la ropa que se supone debía tener puesta… digo esto porque cuando me quite la camisa para empezar a cambiarme note que me miraba con cierto temor y me susurro un "por favor trate de tomarlo con calma" antes de… ¿empezar a correr por su vida?_

Una vez más el pequeño castaño detuvo su lectura para volver a sentarse en su cama, luego miro hacia todos los lados y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Por lo visto papá no ha cambiado en estos 16 años, jajajaja, así se comporto el año pasado cuando se enteró que iba a recibir una medalla por mi desempeño en la cancha de soccer ajajajaja… - Repentinamente la risa se apago, si era cierto que Tai se comportaba así era porque lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, nuevamente la culpa lo invadió al recordar aquel gesto melancólico que le había provocado a su progenitor en el centro comercial… - Acaso ¿Matt tuvo razón?... ¿Fui yo quien se equivoco?, definitivamente tendré que recoger todo el desorden que hice en la oficina de mi papito - por un momento un ápice de orgullo regreso al joven y nuevamente se reflejo ira en sus ojos - Recogeré todo, pero que ni crea que me disculpare por haberle reclamado, aún queda pendiente que no me defendiera del imbécil que se atrevió a golpearme en la cabeza.

Con la decisión ya tomada Taiki se levanto de su cama y salió de su habitación, fue con paso firme hasta el estudio de Tai e inicio la organización de los papeles que había aventado por todos lados de acuerdo a la relación que alcanzaba a notar entre ellos, de hecho algo de temor y desesperación afloro en el pecho del chico al pensar que debido a su berrinché cabía la posibilidad de que a su padre le llamarán la tención en alguna de sus importantes reuniones por no tener listo el material con el cual reforzaba sus iniciativas y proyectos; una vez el daño estuvo casi reparado nuevamente se inicio una lucha entre la curiosidad y la responsabilidad del pequeño castaño, ya solo faltaba organizar 1 cajón, pero también quería terminar de leer la carta y sacar una conclusión de todo lo que estaba escrito en ella frente a los acontecimientos del centro comercial.

- Esto es estúpido parezco un niño de jardín al que le prohibieron algo, lanzare una moneda al aire y dejare todo a la suerte… cara termino la carta, cruz termino de organizar estos papeles. – El joven lanzo la moneda al aire, cuando la recibió sonrió ampliamente al ver que el resultado fue cara, por lo cual salió corriendo como alma que se quiere llevar el diablo a su habitación y regreso a la posición lateral que había adoptado en su cama para continuar la lectura.

_Una vez estuve completamente cambiado ingrese a la sala donde me estaban esperando tú mamá y un grupo de enfermeros, el doctor me dijo que la tardanza en llamarme estaba relacionada al inicio de las contracciones (solo espero que ya tengas edad y madures para leer esto), cuando me ubique junto a Naomi ella me miro sonriente aunque con ojos nerviosos, saco su brazo de la sabana con la cual la estaban cubriendo y me susurro:_

_- Estoy asustada Tai, por favor ¿podrías darme tu mano?_

_Por fortuna recordé lo que me había contado mi padre del día en que nació tú tía Hikari y de la fuerza que desarrollan las mujeres cuando están en labor de parto, por lo que le acerque la mano de uno de los enfermeros a Naomi… y tal como lo pensé fue necesario un cambio de enfermero porque mami le fracturo los huesos de la muñeca a las uñas… sé que no fue lo correcto y que aquel chico podría demandarnos por eso, pero aún en este momento no puedo evitar reírme de cómo gritaba y suplicaba a Naomi que lo soltara…_

- En serio eres el colmo papá y no tienes remedio. – Comento para sí mismo el chico antes de empezar a carcajearse una vez más al hacerse una imagen mental de la escena desde el enfermero, hasta su padre comportándose de forma tan infantil.

_Debo decir que un parto es algo muy impresionante visualmente hablando y me es difícil describírtelo en este texto, pero te diré que realmente admire la fortaleza de tú madre y su resistencia por haber durado esas 7 horas seguidas dando a luz… una vez llegaste a este mundo las enfermeras procedieron a limpiarte y pesarte además de tomar ciertos datos, durante este tiempo estuve abrazando a Naomi y reconfortándola por tan arduo trabajo, eso sí sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera el más mínimo detalle de lo que hacían contigo. Una vez terminaron, las enfermeras te cubrieron con una manta y me pidieron que las siguiera mientras un grupo de enfermeros empujaban la cama es que estaba Naomi._

_Al salir del área de parto las enfermeras me pidieron que me cambiara y que fuera a la sala de control natal, me dieron un brazalete y me dijeron que era el número de incubadora en que estarías, antes de irme les pedí que me dejaran cargarte por un minuto, en cuanto estuviste en mis brazos tus ojitos se abrieron por primera vez y juro que te vi sonreír cuando se encontraron con los míos… lo único cierto es que nuevamente comencé a lagrimear y les prometí a las enfermeras que no tardaría en ir por ti mientras me daba la vuelta para ir a los lockers. En cuanto estuve cambiado fui por Naomi quien ya estaba cambiada también y descansando en una silla de ruedas, la lleve con cuidado hasta el lugar donde me dijeron que estarías y fuimos a reclamarte, la verdad me sentí muy orgulloso por las palabras de la enfermera que te dejo en los brazos de mamá - Hace tiempo que no nacía un varón en este hospital, y hace mucho más que no veía un niño tan valiente y hermoso, en todo este tiempo no ha llorado ni una sola vez - Eso me hizo saber que tendrías mi emblema también; luego de que te vestimos con el traje que elegimos y Naomi te dio de comer por primera vez, comencé a llevarlos a ambos a la sala de espera, poco antes de llegar me invadió la euforia y comencé a correr, con tan mala suerte que cuando la puerta se abrió golpeo el rostro de Matt y cayó al suelo con la nariz rota…_

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro del castaño quien detuvo la lectura a fin de saborear el momento…

_Luego del sermón de Matt y de la mitad de los elegidos por "mi imprudencia al andar corriendo como loco en un hospital que estaba tan congestionado un día domingo cuando todos quieren descansar…", te tome en brazos y tuve la oportunidad de presentarte por fin:_

_- Chicos y Chicas, saluden a Taiki Kamilla. – Dije más que orgulloso mientras descubría tú rostro para que todos pudieran verte._

_- ¿Así que tendremos otro Tai dentro de la familia? ¿Verdad chiquito? - Comento tú tía Sora mientras hacía gestos graciosos intentando hacerte reír._

_- No, no será otro Tai... será Aki, mi dulce, tierno y pequeño Aki - Fue mi respuesta al comentario de la pelirroja mientras te atraía un poco más a mi pecho, luego de que elegí aquel diminutivo para ti, Aki, así como tú tía Hikari me puso Tai y yo le puse Kari a ella… quizá en unos años entiendas lo que significan los diminutivos para nosotros…_

_Bueno el resto del día lo invertimos en comer algo y descansar, actualmente mamá se encuentra durmiendo y tú jugando inquieto en mis brazos… o mi brazo izquierdo mientras escribo esta carta… si aún no comprendes la razón por la cual te escribo esto te lo diré una vez más, Escribo esta carta porque quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón desde el 1º momento en que te vi y que sin importar cuán ocupado este o que tan difíciles parezcan tus problemas, siempre estaré ahí para escucharte y apoyarte en todo lo que necesites, solo recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Con Amor,_

_Tai_

_PD: debo disculparme porque no he podido evitar llorar mientras escribí esta carta, aunque confió que no se verán las marcas cuando la leas._

- Así que por eso son las pequeñas marcas amarillas en el papel - Concluyo el joven castaño mientras nuevas lagrimas marcaban aún más la hoja y el llanto se hacía incontrolable en su ser; una vez termino de desahogarse doblo la carta y beso el sobre mientras susurraba un "lo siento mucho papito, pero al parecer fui yo quien te fallo".

Ya más que decidido Taiki se dirigió al estudio de su padre y continuo con su labor de organizarlo todo, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no noto el momento en que la perilla de la puerta sonó, sino hasta el momento en que se vio sorprendido por su padre, quien tenía una pequeña caja de cartón en sus manos y un gesto de sincera preocupación en su rostro.

- Supuse que harías eso si algo salía mal el día de hoy, por eso llene mis cajones con papeles antiguos y sin importancia… sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien y no fuera necesario. - Fue lo único que pronuncio el joven diplomático mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico que alineaba las hojas que tenía en sus manos.

- Aún así, he intentado organizarlas tal y como las encontré, de hecho trate de verlas todas antes de lanzarlas por si me arrepentía y debía remediar lo que hice por una infantil pataleta. - contesto lentamente el chico sin levantar la mirada y poniendo en su lugar el último grupo de documentos.

- Escucha Taiki…

- No, quiero que tú me escuches primero papá, en 1º lugar fui yo quien se equivoco y merecía el castigo que recibí ya que fui quien inicio el mal ambiente porque no fuimos al parque de diversiones que yo quería, fui yo quien empezó a refunfuñar por la película que vimos, quien desprecio los postres que me compraste y… - El chico al ser tan orgulloso como su padre no pudo más y nuevamente rompió en llanto - Fui yo quien te levanto la voz cuando quisiste dialogar conmigo, fui yo quien te grito cosas horribles y fui yo quien te fallo, cuando tú único crimen ha sido quererme tanto… perdóname papito por no corresponder como debería a todo el cariño que me has dado, ya que realmente eres quien más me mima y cuida, quien más me defiende y quien más tiempo me dedica… - Con pulso dudoso el chico revelo cierto objeto que tenia oculto en su chaqueta – tal y como me lo prometiste en esta carta.

El joven diplomático se quedo estático y con cara de incredulidad por algunos segundos, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar cambiar el escondite de aquella carta?

- Taiki… yo…

- Se muy bien que hace menos de 2 horas te dije de varias formas muy groseras que siempre me llamarás por mi nombre completo, pero ahora te pediré un favor y es que sin importar cuán molesto o triste estés conmigo, nunca dejes de llamarme Aki, porque es quien realmente soy… soy tú Aki - Sentencio el chico con un hilo de voz antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su padre y romper en llanto.

- Supongo que hice mal en golpear a Matt luego de que te fuiste. – Susurro divertido Tai mientras extraía algo del sobre donde estaba la carta.

- ¿En serio golpeaste a mi tío? - Pregunto divertido el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba ser fuerte.

- No claro que no, solo necesitaba que te distrajeras para poder sacar esto del sobre. - Con gran habilidad el joven diplomático logro levantar al chico y sentarlo en su regazo mientras el mismo tomaba asiento, dejo sobre el escritorio la caja de cartón que traía y le enseño cierta fotografía a su pequeño heredero. - Realmente me sorprende que no hallas notado que estaba en el sobre, la tome poco antes de empezar a escribir esa carta. - Esta última frase fue pronunciada con apenas un hilo de voz, aunque debido a la cercanía que tenían los 2 castaños, fue perfectamente audible para el chico que la observaba incrédulo.

- En esa foto… eres… idéntico a mí, solo que mucho más grande. - Comento sorprendido el pequeño heredero del valor.

- Recuerda que alguna vez te dije que ni siquiera en lo físico éramos muy diferentes, ese es mi cabello natural, tan rebelde y alborotado como el tuyo y de hecho solo me lo corte por mi trabajo, porque realmente me gustaba tenerlo así.

- ¿Papito?

- Dime - Soltó divertido el mayor debido al tono tan consentido con el que lo llamaba su primogénito, las lagrimas ya habían cesado y su pequeño y adorado Aki volvía a ser el de siempre.

- ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Esta con los demás terminando de organizar todo para tú fiesta, de hecho se supone que tenía que comprar el pastel y salir para haya, pero supuse que te encontraría aquí y quería hablar contigo. - Comento el joven diplomático mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

- No esperaba que me hicieran fiesta después de cómo me comporte pero… te prometo que me disculpare con todos por mis acciones en el centro comercial y que de aquí en adelante me esforzare por ser menos caprichoso y consentido y ¿sabes porque?

- ¿Por qué? - Tai Repitió la pregunta sintiendo algo de nostalgia al sentirse como en un "deja vu" por esta situación, solo que el recordaba estar en el lugar de Aki y sentado en las piernas de Susumo, no como ahora… esto lo llevo a la conclusión de que quizá los hijos si deben cometer algunos de los errores de sus padres para aprender las mismas lecciones y de la misma manera que ellos.

- Porque eres a quien más amo en este mundo y créeme que hare hasta lo imposible por hacerte sentir orgulloso. - Sentencio el pequeño de cabello alborotado mientras sonreía y abrazaba eufóricamente a su padre.

- También eres a quien más amo en el mundo y no debes preocuparte por hacerme sentir orgulloso, porque eso lo lograste desde aquel momento en que tus ojos y los míos se encontraron por 1º vez.

Finalmente ambos castaños se reconciliaron, guardaron aquella carta con la fotografía en el cuarto del chico y salieron rumbo a la fiesta que estaba planeada olvidándose completamente del pastel que Tai había colocado en su escritorio, quizá los volverían a regañar, pero eso solo demostraba una vez más que "de tal padre, tal hijo".

Fin.

* * *

Bien eso fue todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión, este fic esta especialmente dedicado a mi nissan Mazinger TaiOra, anata ai suru kohai Ichijoji -kun, y para mis fieles compañeros Ivymon, Anaiza 18, EmyEm, y Banghg, no teman dejarme su opinión sincera de esta obra ni comentarme ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto? y más que nada ¿Qué cambiarian?... Bien supongop que es todo por ahora, así que les deceo un muy feliz día y nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen, Sayonara.

Silvery Shine


End file.
